


Don't You Trust Me?

by Oopsandhiysl2_o



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsandhiysl2_o/pseuds/Oopsandhiysl2_o
Summary: To the lovely Yoonmooni for trusting me to write this.. I hope it fits your expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin and Jungkook have been dating for years, so long that people close to them wondered who was going to pop the question. Everything was going well in their relationship, both had stable jobs and an stable income. And their relationship kept blooming, their love shown through deep signs of affection, dates at the spur of the moment from Jungkook and date nights consisting of them having wine and popcorn. These type of nights would usually end with two stumbling figures into their bedroom taking each other's clothes off and waking up to neighbors complaining about a noise that sounded really close to moaning. 

It was all going well until recently, Jimin realized Jungkook had started to act weirdly. He knew Jungkook's job required a lot about him (being a game developer and all) and there were some nights where he came back home late at night and just crawled into bed next him. But this, this was different. Jimin realized that Jungkook would come home, change into casual clothes than leave without telling Jimin his whereabouts just departing with an "see you later Jimissi" as he walked out the door. On nights like these he would stay out late into the night coming back around 12 in the morning. Jimin also realized that even when he has days off Jungkook likes spending them out and not with him. Their days off would usually consists of them staying bed until late because they could or spending time with their tight knit group of friends. But now Jungkook spend them out all day and Jimin knew he wasn't with any of their friends because he had taken the time to call each and everyone of them on one of the days Jungkook was out. All his calls had the same response, "sorry Jimin-ah I don't know where he is and I haven't spoken to him either". And Jimin was lost because this type of behavior was not Jungkook, it wasn't the boy he met all those years ago. On one of the nights Jungkook came in late at night Jimin had stayed awake, he seemed to be doing that recently now a days. So here he was lying in his bed hearing Jungkook moving around. First he came into their room to what it sounded like looking for clothes, than the shower ran for about half an hour of Jimin's timing was correct, after that he came clean and fresh out of the shower. He came into their room, lays down and away from Jimin. Afterwards he would turn for a while, towards Jimin than away from from and back. After tossing and turning he would fall asleep facing away from Jimin. And Jimin just lay there releasing a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. Next day Jungkook was gone even before he woke up, and Jimin had a wild thought "maybe since it's weekend he changed his routine... maybe a weekday it's different". So the weekend passed and the week began again with the same routine. Around Wednesday, Jimin was awake again late into the night waiting for Jungkook's arrival. He looked at his beside clock 1:40 it read and Jungkook was still not back. Around 2 he heard his front door open, and in walked Jungkook. He moved around their room like usual but this time he just changed straight away and got in bed. That night tears rolled down his eyes making sure to stay silent for a Jungkook who had fallen asleep facing away from him as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Jimin couldn't believe that Jungkook had not realized how he looked. According to Jin and Namjoon, "You look like hell Jimin, get some rest will you? For us atleast" after they met for coffee and Yoongi who had given him a call, "ah Jiminah get some rest. Hoseok has mentioned some things so please just take care of yourself until you can figure out what is best for you" because apparently all of his friends realized he looked like crap but not Jungkook. Yet again how could he right? When he was home he seemed gone in his own thoughts and didn't eat with Jimin, he was constantly on his phone texting or talking out of Jimin's range. Also, he barely slept even when he came home early he would still stay awake in his office playing some game or working on something that it's deadline was until months ahead. Jungkook also spent less and less time with Jimin. Their date nights were gone as well, there were no spontaneous dates. And what bothered Jimin the most, when Jungkook was in bed next to him he would face away from him. Jungkook would usually mutter a "Goodnight Love" and cuddle up close to him. But now there was a space, and it hurt Jimin. Jungkook was within reach, but he was scared of reaching out and being rejected. That's why he stayed far and hid himself instead of confronting Jungkook straight on. That's why he was slowly melting away, in fear of loosing that one person that has been with him through so many things in his life, the one person he knew he would stay with him forever. But as of now, as he lays alone in bed the future seems uncertain. 

The next couple of days were more of a hell for Jimin, he was not only dealing with Jungkook but also with his job that tired him out sometimes. All was bearable because of Hoseok, whom was a close friend to them and became Jimin's confident which he expressed his thoughts in his current situation. "Jimin you need to talk to him about what you're feeling.." Hoseok said to him but Jimin just couldn't, "I can't Hoseokah, I just can't.. I'm afraid of the answer.." he said stopping "I'm afraid it's all true, that he is cheating on me and I... I don't want to loose him" Jimin explained in tears. Hoseok tried to comfort him, much like every other time, but failed. "If you need clarification.. just follow him one day around his day if that will settle your thoughts" and at that Jimin's head perked up, "what do you mean follow him one day? Like to his job or what?" And Hoseok smiled sadly at him, "yeah like one of these days just follow him after he leaves for work. Stay close by but not close enough for him to see you". To this Jimin gave it some thought while talking with Hoseok, when he was driving home, when he took a shower, and when ate by himself and went to bed by himself. "Follow him around... like a spy? What the hell..?? Ugh why did you have to put this idea in my head Hobi.. ugh!!" He thought to himself as he slowly drifted away.  
In the morning he shoot a message to his boss explaining he couldn't come in. He also woke up earlier than Jungkook, prepared some breakfast which Jungkook didn't eat when he woke up. After Jungkook walked out the door he prepared himself, he dressed in a black turtle neck some dark ripped jeans and sleek black shoes. He wore his favorite black bomber jacket, styled his hair up, wore his glasses and grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out ready to follow Jungkook. He arrived at the parking lot of Jungkook's building, and parked slowly to not seem shady. He hoped no one saw him though because some of Jungkook's colleagues knew him and he specially hoped Namjoon didn't see him because he would ask why he was here, hiding in plain sight. In all honesty it was weird following Jungkook who stayed in his building all day, and instead of dying of boredom Jimin drove around got some coffee and went back to his spot. Around four Jungkook came out of his building in a rush and got in his car, Jimin following close behind. Jungkook's drive led them to a plaza filled with tiny owned shops somewhere Jungkook wouldn't usually frequent if he wasn't looking for something specifically. Jimin parked far enough so his car won't be seen but close enough to not lose sight of Jungkook's which said owner got out and began walking inauspicious of a certain Jimin following him. Jungkook walked around some more until he went into some shop that did figurines of some sort and Jimin followed him inside. Once inside he stood somewhere where he could watch Jungkook from afar, whom was walking around the shop looking for something. As he stared at Jungkook the shop's door opened, which Jimin didn't pay much attention to but when he looked back there was no one there. Looking back at Jungkook he was shocked to find him not standing alone anymore but with a male... a male that looked familiar.. oh no. Jimin couldn't believe his eyes, is that Kim Taehyung? his head provided as he kept staring at the two as they walked around. They kept walking until they stopped in front of a girl behind the counter whom seemed to have something for the already, than Jimin saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, Jungkook was laughing.. he was laughing at something Taehyung said.. than he saw how Jungkook engulfed Taehyung in hug and spun him around. Not believing his eyes Jimin began to slowly walk back but he bumped into a girl and made her drop the things in her hands, "im so sorry" he apologized and he walked out of the shop not before hearing a tiny "Jimin hyung?" from Jungkook as he ran out the shop to his car holding back tears. 

Jimin drove and drove with no destination. He held back his tears until he was far enough from the plaza, than the bawling began. He cried as he drove, the skies cloudy as rain began to hit his window. Good, the sky was crying with him and for him the tears he had been holding back. He drove and drove in blindness caused by the tears in his eyes. As he drove he called Hoseok who answered him agitated as he could his sniffles through the phone "Jimin are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay" Hoseok called his name through the phone. After finding his voice back he yelled through the phone to Hoseok, "he is cheating on me Hyung!!" He yells, "he is cheating with fucking Kim Taehyung!!" And he heard Hoseok let out a gasp and it was silent the sound only filled with Jimin's sniffles. "What do you mean with Kim Taehyung... like THE Kim Taehyung?!" Hoseok yelled and Jimin just said "yeah.. I saw them hyung!! All happy and smiley!!" Jimin yelled out of frustration, "I saw them.. Hoseok.. I don't know what to do.." Jimin said through his sniffles. He heard Hoseok sigh, "come to our house Jimin... maybe you can think things straight.." but jimin shook his head, "no.. I have somewhere.. I have somewhere else I can go.. I'll cal you when I get you there.." Jimin explained, but before he hung up he asked for a favor, "if he calls you.. don't tell him anything.. tell the others not to call me either.. I need.. I need to think" and Hoseok just agreed and they hung up. He drove back to Busan, somewhere near a beach. Getting out of his car, he walked the sidewalk in front of the beach and sat down on a bench. He stayed there late at night, looking far into the horizon and up at the beautiful Busan sky. The smell of Busan's beach was comforting to him, brought him such comfort that he almost forgot that this is where Jungkook came form as well. Almost, being the key word.  
And as the night crept in, he began to cry. Curling himself into a ball in that small bench. 

Jungkook arrived home to an empty and lifeless place. He wondered where his Mochi boyfriend was because he had to ask him something. He walked in expecting Jimin sitting at their couch reading like he usually would but instead the couch was empty and all lights were turned off, as if there hadn't been anyone here all day. Weird Jungkook thought as he did his Isak I routine and got into bed. It was one in the morning and Jungkook was awake, his boyfriend still not returning. He got up and walked to their kitchen to get something to drink and calm his nerves, he grabbed his phone and began dialing numbers. He called Namjoon to ask if he had heard anything about Jimin but both him and Jin hadn't heard a thing, he than called Hoseok's phone but Yoongi answered and gave him a short answer "no sorry Kook haven't heard anything of him... goodnight" and hung up. Jungkook paced back and forth, he called Jimin but his was sent straight to voicemail. He called Jimin's mom (he felt shitty for calling this late) but he received the same answer no one has heard of Jimin or seen him and Jungkook stayed awake, worrying until his body passed out on him. Next morning he woke up by the sound of their front door opening, he was at their couch probably passed out after waiting for Jimin all night. He stood up and looked at his front door, there stood Jimin looking tired slowly taking his shoes off. He looked at the clock in their living room 6:00 am.. where the hell did Jimin stay to come at this time...?? His head ran with so many thoughts. Slowly walking around their couch he laid back on it and waited for Jimin to turn around and once he did his face fell immediately, he saw tear stains down Jimin's face; "where have you been?" He asked; with a rather strong tone. Jimin looked up at him and without hesitation he says "none of your business Jungkook" and walks to their room Jungkook following him close, "what do you mean it's none of my business!! You know I stayed awake looking for you, waiting for you!! Jimin WHERE WERE YOU?" He yells and midway on their way to their room Jimin turns around and with anger in his voice he says "good.. now you know how it feels" and he walks into their room ignoring Jungkook's questions. Jungkook keeps questioning him but is completely ignored. He sees Jimin walk out of their room into their bathroom, "Jimin stop walking away from me" but as he reaches the door it slams on his face, he reaches for the doorknob and shakes it finding it closed "Jimin open the door.. PLEASE Jimin talk to me" but no response.  
He walks away waiting for Jimin to come out which he eventually does and before Jungkook keeps asking him questions he says "leave me alone Jungkook... just leave me alone. Don't talk to me right now Jeon.. don't.. don't speak to me" he says and turns for their room.. and closes the door behind him a perplexed Jungkook watches it all. "Don't speak to Jeon.. just don't talk to me" Jimin's voice runs through his head as time that day passes. Jimin doesn't come out of their room except to eat a little protein bar and goes back. In fact that day is quiet except for someone's phone ringing in the background. No one answering or trying. Jungkook wakes up again but this time in their living room floor and searches for his phone to find many miss calls: 

7 missed calls from Yoongi  
10 missed calls from Namjoon  
5 missed calls from Jin  
2 missed calls from Taehyung  
5 messages from Jin  
3 messages from Taehyung

It surprised him none from Hoseok.. but he decided to call Namjoon back who answered immediately, "Jungkook?! Is everything okay? Did Jimin turn up??" And Jungkook calmed himself down and answered "yes Hyung.. he looked.. tired and as if he had been crying" and Namjoon just gave an understating sound. He heard Jin in the background say "take care of him Jungkookah!!" And he hung up after saying a small "I'll try Hyung" and hung up. He shoots Taehyung a message promising to talk later and texts Yoongi back saying the same thing he told Jin and Namjoon. He got off the floor and went or their bedroom finding a sleeping Jimin on their bed. It was seven at night when Jimin woke up and Jungkook sat at the foot of their bed looking at him, "there's a tea on your bedside..." Jimin thanks him takes the cup and slowly drinks. Jungkook waits until for him to finish his drink, as he waits he looks at Jimin intently searching. He realizes Jimin looks thinner, his eyes sunken, and his fingers a bit more bony. He looks at Jimin and studies him, his mannerism closed off and obscure. It has him wondering when did Jimin become this way? And he realizes how he hasn't been paying attention to his boyfriend. The running around, doing preparations with Taehyung had him all up in his little world that he didn't pay attention to Jimin. Jimin finished his tea and Jungkoook began to speak, "I don't know what happened Jimin.. but please tell me what I can do to fix it?" Jimin stares at him a gone look in his eyes and answers "nothing" and lays back down covering himself fully. Jungkook sighs and scoots further up putting his hand on top off their blanket where he is pretty sure Jimin's waist is and he feels Jimin flinch, "come out with me Friday.. I have.. just go out with me" and instead of a full response he receives a half hum of approval. The days leading up to Friday there is tension, more so than before and Jungkook can feel it in his bones. The tension is so thick you can probably cut it with a knife and it was bothering Jungkook. He felt queasy and uneasy, he felt lost and confused. He just hoped things worked out the way he wanted to on Friday.. he just hoped. 

When Friday rolled around Jimin felt it coming, he felt Jungkook telling him they were over and he had been cheating with Taehyung. Jimin had heard of Taehyung, he had a ... a reputation and that being that he stole boyfriends and girlfriends all around. The first he heard of him he sounded like a nice guy but as he listened more intently he knew the guy was not to be trusted and he didn't like him one bit. He knew he'd have to cross paths with him being Jungkook's college friend and all but he didn't imagine it like this... him stealing his boyfriend. On Friday Jungkook came earlier tag usual and both silently began to get ready Jimin's outfit based off of why Jungkook had told him a day ago "dress nicely.. we are going to a restaurant.. please come with me" and that where they find themselves in, a fancy restaurant with off the top food and silverware. The place looks expensive from what Jimin can tell, they are seated at a table for two. As he sit downs he becomes naseuous, and Jungkook begins to speak "I think we need to talk" he says and Jimin thinks here it comes.. before Jungkook keep going Jimin interrupts him, "I know Jungkook.. you didn't have to bring to a fancy dinner to tell me you're cheating on me" and Jungkook let out a sudden "what?" And Jimin just shook his head holding back tears and continued "I know you're cheating on me Taehyung... I should've seen it coming.. I mean.. you coming home late and not spending time with me.. but it's fucked up that you bring me to a fancy restaurant to tell me.. trying to soften the blow" and Jungkook let's out and exasperated "Hyung what are you talking about?!" But jimin shakes his head and lets the tears flow, "I know you're cheating on me Kook.. I saw you and him at that shop and I felt so angry I drove away... but I should've known.. I mean he has a reputation after all" Jimin says angered yet sad. Jungkook stands up, Jimin following his moves watching as he puts his hand in pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box and opens it.. is that a ring.. what? And what? Jimin looks up at Jungkook realizing tears running down his face. He puts the box down on the table, "I didn't cheat on you Jimin" he begins to explain, "the reason I've been coming home late is because I've been planing some wedding ideas with Taehyung... who's a wedding planner" Jungkook explains with a sad tone, "the thing about his reputation is a lie by the way.. he has never done such a thing.. the reason you saw isn't the shop was because they make cake figurines for the top of the cake and Taehyung called some people that took my design and brought to life" Jungkook says sadly and looks at Jimin directly "I would never cheat on you.. why would you even think that? And if I did.. I would tell you straight up not being you to a fancy dinner to 'soften the blow' as you said" and Jimin felt like shit.. Jungkook wanted to propose to him.. "I was feeling so nervous when doing all o this" Jungkook looks down at the ring as he speaks "that's why I didn't eat or sleep feeling nervous.." and more tears came out of his eyes rolling down to his cheek. Grabbing his jacket from behind the chair, Jungkook putted on and says "if you think that i would cheat on you.. it makes me wonder if you know me at all Park Jimin" and walk away leaving a heart broken Jimin behind. Jimin takes the ring from the table and clutches it against his chest and cries even more, he feels people at the restaurant staring at him probably feeling pity but he doesn't care.. 

He fucked up so badly.


	2. The Aftermath

That night Jimin took a cab home, having been driven to the restaurant by Jungkook. He walked into their empty apartment, took his shoes off, and collapsed crying on their couch.. how could he have doubted Jungkook... how could he.. what had he done? He felt like shit. He knew if he called Jungkook he wouldn't answer, instead he called Hoseok who answered immediately being aware of their date. When Hoseok picked, he heard instant crying, "oh no Jimin what happened?" And between gasps and sniffles Jimin managed to formulate a sentence "I fucked up hoseok.. he was.. he was.. oh no Hoseok what have I done?.." Jimin says between gasps, "Jimin what happened?" Hoseok ask desperately not knowing what else to say, "he wanted to propose Hoseok.." and Hoseok gasps because what? That he didn't see coming, "he wanted to propose and I lashed out on him accusing him of cheating.." and Hoseok sighed, "why was he with Taehyung than?" And Jimin sighed, "he was helping him with the surprise.. and oh Hobi I fucked up so badly" Jimin said sadly. There weren't many comforting words expect for these ones, "give him space Jimin.. and talk to him tomorrow okay? Get some sleep it will help you clear your head" and Jimin agrees while his body gives out of the emotions running through him. 

Jungkook wakes up in Taehyung's guest room after stumbling in his apartment drunk off his mind and slurring what happened. His head is pounding and his body feels like someone ran him over with a truck... a truck driven by Jimin... the wheels full of jealousy and confusion. He heard a knock on the door.. "hey man you okay?" Taehyung asks him and Jungkook begins to cry, Taehyung rushing to his side "oh no don't cry Kookie.. please you cried so much last night... I'm sorry Kookie" Taehyung tries to comfort him but he shakes his head "it's not your fault Tae.. it's mine.. I should've been more attentive.." Jungkook says sadly. Taehyung ushers him to get up and go eat some breakfast with him, he stands up and Taehyung walks close behind him grabbing his phone they walk into the kitchen where Taehyung prepared some breakfast. While eating his phone rang on the counter Taehyung put it and he ran to pick up without looking at the caller ID "hello?" and Yoongi spoke on the other side "hey Kook.. we heard what happened. Where are you Jungkook?" He sighed, "I'm at Taehyung's place.. I figure I'm on speaker since you said we" Yoongi giving a hum of approval, "can Namjoon hyung get some clothes from the apartment please?" Instead of hearing Yoongi he heard Jin yelling at him "why do you want clothes Kook?! Are you not coming back to yours??" but Jungkook was quick to respond, "no hyung. I just... need time to think Hyung.. and I'll stay at Tae's for the time being" but that was met with some disapproval by everyone whom screamed all over the phone, Jungkook was way too tired for this "Hyungs!!! Just.. relax okay? I need to time to think what to do next an just do this for me will you?" Jungkook asked and he could hear Namjoon approve , "thank you Hyung.. I'll call you guys later" he hung up the phone and walked back to picking on his food.   
When Jimin saw Namjoon at his door he wasn't surprised at all, probably they wanted someone to check up him and so he opened the door to be engulfed in a tight hug and an "it's okay Jimin.. everything will be fine" a statement he just gave short nod. They stepped away From each other he realized Namjoon had a duffel bag, "what is the for Hyung?" he asked as he pointed to the bag. He heard Namjoon sigh, "it's for Jungkook. He asked for me to get him some clothes" and Jimin just walks to their couch signaling for him to go on. He shifts expected it.. Jungkook wanting to stay away for a while. He knew Jungkook needed space and he was willing to give him but this.. this was not what he was thinking. A couple of minutes later Namjoon comes back into their loving room ready to walk out but Jimin stops him, "where is he staying Joon?" looking far while sitting in the couch "I think you know where Jimin... I hope you guys can work it out" Namjoon says and walks out the door. 

There was so much angst from both sides and all their friends could see it. From Jungkook's side he felt betrayed in a way because how could Jimin think that way, on Jimin's side he felt confused and mad at himself for thinking that way. Turns out when Jungkook said he needed time it meant a week and it that week neither spoke to each other. Jungkook moped around Taehyung's apartment walking in and out of the guest room picking at his food taking and short showers. He sat at the couch and watched tv and nothing else. Jimin just stayed in bed, not bothering to get up and shower and hand he did he would just cry in their. He would eat but small portions that he would later throw up in their bathroom. Then went back to bed falling asleep crying. Their friends barely heard anything from Jimin and mostly from Jungkook whom they didn't want to tell him they hadn't heard from Jimin in a week. When the second week began Hoseok was worried, Jimin hadn't called or had given signs of life. And so Hoseok drive to their apartment bulging and rang him up at the front desk but the clerk said to him, "Mr.Park specifically said for no one to go up to his apartment until it was Mr.Jeon himself" but Hoseok being stubborn ran to the elevator to try and get in but a security guard escorted him outside. Once outside the security guard spoke to him, "listen boy, if you're looking for Mr. Park I'm not sure he is here at all" and after Hoseok stopped wiggling around he turned towards him, "what do you mean?" He asked the security guard who said "I haven't seen him come down on his daily run, not coming or going to buy groceries so either no one is there or he hasn't come down at all" the security guard explained to him. Saying a small thank you Hoseok got in his car and drove to Taehyung's place. 

Taehyung and Jungkook were in his living room watching some drama he was recently caught up on. He was paying attention and knew Jungkook wasn't but he did that a lot these past few days, lost in his thoughts. Half way through the episode the doorbell rang and Taehyung got up to open the door and in came a rushed and alarmed looking Hoseok, "where is Jungkook?!" And taehyung pointed towards his living following Hoseok inside. Upon arriving at the room Hoseok wen to Jungkook and grabbed him by his shirt, "have you spoken to Jimin at all?!?" He exclaimed and when Jungkook shook his head he let him go falling back into the couch but standing up immediately. Hoseok was pacing back and forth but stopped pulled out his phone and made a call all this happening while Jungkook was questioning him, "what happened to Jimin?! Hyung!!! Answer me what happened to Jimin?!" but Hoseok didn't bother asking instead choosing to speak to whomever it was on the phone. Dude my he hung up, sat down and sighed "we haven't heard anything if Jimin in a week... I went to his apartment and the front desk person told me that he gave specifics for no one to come up or ring him except if.." he stopped suddenly taking in a breath trying to hold back tears but some were already down. Jungkook looked at him sadly, "except if what Hyung?" Hoseok took a moment and said "except if it was you" and without thinking Jungkook stood up and rushed to the room he had been staying and began packing his stuff. Taehyung followed him "Kook calm down and think clearly" but Jungkook gave him a half nod and rushed out the door, Hoseok still crying in the living room. Jungkook rushed out the house, got into his car and drove away. 

He arrived at his building and rushed inside the front desk guy welcoming with an "welcome sir" as he rushed to elevator and pressed the floor to his apartment. While in the elevator he took deep breaths preparing himself for what he was bout to see or hope not to see when he arrived at his floor and dashed himself to his door. Opening the door slowly he walked in walking to the room first if he suspected Jimin was there. The sight in front of him broke his heart, there was Jimin under the covers sleeping looking rather peacefully but with a deep frown on his forehead. Rushing to his side he engulfed Jimin in a hug waking up the elder, "Jungkook? What are you doing Kookie?" He says as the remainders of sleep wear off of him. Coming back to his senses Jimin pushes Jungkook back, not harshly but with enough force for him to back off "what are you doing? I thought... what?" But Jungkook just shakes his head and pulls him back into a hug which Jimin finally hugs back. After a little while of just holding each other Jungkook speaks resting his head on Jimin's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Jiminie.. I should've paid attention to you when I realized you didn't look so well. I'm sorry.. babe.. im so sorry I shouldn't have let my anxiety and nervousness consume me.. Jimin I'm sorry" but Jimin shook his head on his shoulder, "it's not your fault Kook.. I should've let you know or give you time to come to me.. I'm sorry for thinking you'd ever cheat on me... I doubted you so please... please forgive me". Jungkook pulled back and grabbed Jimin's face between his hands "im sorry okay? I made you question and I don't blame you okay?" and he gives him a small peck, Jimin sighing against his lips. After a little while thy lay in bed tangled in each other apologizing and staying together like thy hadn't done for such a long time. Jimin felt like he wasn't far from Jungkook anymore. However their silent and lonely moment last just for a few moments when both of their phones blast through the room, sighing Jungkook takes his out of his pocket and answers "Jungkook?!? What happened??? Is everything okay? Is he alive?!!? Jeon Jungkook you better ducking answer me!!!" Yoongi yelled at him and he turned towards Jimin giving him a small peck to the nose, "he is fine Hyung.. we are in bed and he is fine.." he nudges Jimin for him to speak "I'm fine hyung.. I'm sorry I worried everyone.." and Yoongi sighs into the phone. It's quiet for a moment when Yoongi speaks "both of you fuckers better pay Hobi's therapy..." he says "how did you all manage for my sun to be so down... Park and Jeon you're both dead as soon as I see you" and hangs up. After that they stayed in bed a little longer, but Jungkook's stomach growled and he really needed to eat and so did Jimin. Standing up from their bed Jungkook waits for Jimin to stand up, as he does Jimin wobbles a little and faints Jungkook rushing to get him in his arms as he falls, slapping his face softly but frequently Jungkook calls for his name "Jimin??!! Jimin wake up!!! Jimin wake up!!!" Without hesitation he rushed out of their apartment, to the elevator down to the first floor and when he reaches it he rushes to his car puts Jimin in the passenger seat and rushes to the hospital. 

After their call with Jungkook everyone seemed visibly more relaxed. Hoseok had arrived with Taehyung and explained everything and that was when they all decided to call them Jungkook finally picking up Yoongi's call. As they all sat in his living room a phone went off, it was Namjoons and he suddenly started yelling frantically? "What do you mean he fainted?!? Jungkook WHERE are you? Jungkook ITS going to be okay they'll take care of him! Just calm down we're on our way" he says lastly and hangs up. Seokjin stand up and looks at Namjoon, "what happened Joon?" Namjoon turns to look at him and says seriously "Jimin fainted.. he is at the emergency room in Seoul's hospital.. we have to go" and they all rushed to their cars driving to the hospital. When thy arrived at the emergency room they saw Jungkook sitting down head between his hands, they rushed to him "what have they said?" Yoongi asks him and Jungkook slowly speaks "they haven't said anything... no one has come out to tell me anything. I just know he fainted and when we got here he bled through his nose... and they took him away from my arms and rushed him to a bed into a room and now I'm here.. waiting" Jungkook explains as tears roll down his face. Everyone sits down around Jungkook, waiting expectedly when a nurse comes out "Jeon Jungkookssi?" She asks and Jungkook stand up "yeah that's me? How is he?" And the nurse smiles at him, "he'll be fine. He was suffering from fatigue and he was barely eating. The nosebleed happened do to his fatigue as his body was warning him to sleep. He will be okay and he was moved to a room upstairs you just need to go to the front desk in the second floor and fill in some paperwork as you're his emergency contact" she says and walks away. They all make their way to the second floor of the hospital following the nurse's instructions, they all wait for Jungkook to finish filling out paperwork and walks to the room told to them where Jimin was. They walk in slowly and there he lays sleeping peacefully in bed DO to the sedatives they gave him. Jungkook goes and sits by his side taking Jimin's hand in his and kisses it. The nurse said he'd wake up in a few hours and now they just had to wait. Everyone must have fallen asleep at a point because they wake up to soft mumbling coming from the patients bed, when Yoongi looks up its Jimin and Taehyung talking to each other. As sleep wears off of him he listens to their conversation, "I'm sorry it seemed like he was cheating.. he really wanted to keep it quiet and he didn't know who else to turn to so he thought of his wedding planner friend" Taehyung's tells Jimin who responds "yeah I know he explained everything... I'm sorry for making assumptions" and Taehyung shakes his head, "nah it's fine. It happens a lot but it's not true at all... like yeah I'm single but I don't go around stealing partners.." and they both laugh at his statement. Everyone wakes up after that except for Jungkook whom has his head resting against the bed with Jimin's hand still clutched in his. Jimin slowly retrieves his hand and pats Jungkook on the head saying gently, "wake up sleepy head..." and Jungkook rises and stares at him.. "you scared the shit out of me Hyung" and Jimin looks at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Kookie-ah" and they hold hands everyone else walks out the room to give them space. 

A couple of months later.. 

Jimin is on their bed looking at his computer when Jungkook walks in with a rose in his mouth and sits next to Jimin, who giggles "what are you doing?" And Jungkook puts the flower in his hand "I'm inviting you to a special dinner so coke with me" he says and takes Jimin's hand into his and guides him out the room and into their kitchen. "Aw Jungkookie.. this is so.. beautiful thanks baby" Jimin turns and hugs him. There in the table are to lit candles and a delicious looking dinner, they bother take their seats against each other. As they eat Jimin wonders "what is the special occasion?" that he voices to Jungkook who smiles at him, "remember that restaurant date.. well I thought I'd do things properly again.." and as he finishes he get up and goes in front of Jimin on one knee. Jimin drops his fork and looks at him tears already making their way onto his cheeks "will you marry me Park Jimin?" And he launches himself at Jungkook exclaiming "yes yes yes!!" And they hug on their kitchen floor, after a while Jimin retrieves back "wait.. I had the ring so.." and Jungkook smiles gently at him and strokes him hair "I found it beige you fit your clothes back at the hospital.. you had it in your jeans pocket" and Jimin leans down again kissing him passionately. After leaving dinner behind they call their friends to tell them the news. Taehyung yells out of happiness and tells them he will start on wedding preparations right away, Yoongi congratulates them and hangs up after Hoseok yells at them for the shit they've put him through, Namjoon and Seokjin congratulate them and call for best man. Three months later everything is ready, the rent a small venue where the wedding would be held and another venue for the after party. Jimin is nervous, although the wedding is perfectly simple he is nervous because.. well some things had gone wrong already on wedding day. First, Hoseok lost his tie and Namjoon had a hole in his sight jacket. Then Taehyung stained his shoes and third Jungkook had rushed into his dressing room just to see him all naked and than seen him get dressed. As the time approached Jimin sat by the dressing room's window looking out as the rain fell and hits the window. He hears someone walk in and turns to see who and ofcourse it's Jungkook "ready?" He asks, Jimin smiles at him and hugs him "yeah I'm ready... let's go". As they walk down the aisle they see their friends, family staring at them with tears in their eyes as they follow them up to the tiny alter. Namjoon and Yoongi stand on Jungkook's side while Hoseok and Seokjin on Jimin's; Taehyung would've been up there but as the wedding planner he saw everything from afar; and the wedding began. 

"Do you Jeon Jungkook take Park Jimin as your wedded husband to cherish him and love till death do you apart?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Do you Park Jimin take Jeon Jungkook as your wedded husband to cherish him, love him and support him till death do you apart"  
"I do.. even after death"  
"Good... you may kiss the husband"   
And both Jungkook and Jimin lean in cheers abruptly loudly around them. 

The after party is in full blast everyone dancing and eating, Taehyung had done a great job at putting he everything in order. After a while it came the time for Jimin and Jungkook's first dance as husbands. They choose a smooth ballad and they danced resting their heads on each other's shoulder. After the dance they walk somewhere away from the party, they walk down a small garden and stop at a small fountain there and sit down in the ledge. "I can't believe we are married now" Jungkook says looking at Jimin who is smiling at him, "yeah.. me neither but do tell me... why did we take the Jeon and not the Park?" He says teasingly and Jungkook gasps "what do you mean?! Jeon is the best!!" He exclaims playfully and Jimin pushes his shoulder "yah!! Park is better!! Jeon Jimin sounds a bit like a porn star!!" he says and stands up standing in front on Jungkook that pulls him into a mid hug by his waist and speaks looking up at him "Jeon Jimin makes me hard... maybe you are a porn star.. your power is truly just saying your married name" and laughs out loud. Smirking Jimin leans down to whisper in his ear "Jeon Jimin" Jungkook's eyes widen, "say that again" and Jimin pushes him back, "yah! Stops being a perv.." and tries to pull away but Jungkook pulls him back "I will be a perv if I want to.. in fact... I think your porn star name will be put to good use tonight... if you know what I mean" he says smirking up at him and Jimin giggles. Finally pulling away Jimin walks away to go back in but looks back at Jungkook "guess you'll have to wait after the party huh?" And runs away into the party when Jungkook chases after him yelling "Park Jimin!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the end.. hopefully you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> It was quite a work but I'm glad with the results and I hope you are as well.


End file.
